Resurrection of the pirates
by Vote14Caskett
Summary: Will and Elizabeth are married and now have a daughter, Danielle. Elizabeth gets kidnapped and Captain Jack Sparrow comes along with Will and Danielle to rescue her. Please R&R!
1. the disappearance

**Pirates of the Caribbean**

**Resurrection of the Pirates**

**Summary: Will and Elizabeth are married and now have a daughter, Danielle. Elizabeth gets kidnapped and Captain Jack Sparrow comes along with Will and Danielle to rescue her, (don't forget the rum!) **

**Please send your reviews and tell me what you think.**

**Chapter one: the disappearance**

Will and Elizabeth were now married and a beautiful daughter named Danielle, who was now ten years old and more of a tomboy than a lady. Will taught her how to sword fight, much to the disagreement of Elizabeth.

"Mum, I don't want to wear a stupid, ugly dress!"

"Please Danielle, just this once," Elizabeth said to her daughter.

"No way, Mum"

"You're going to and that's that"

"I don't want to go- that stuff is so boring!"

"Well, get dressed"

"Didn't you hear me?"

"Yes, and you're still going"

"But-"

Before she could say anything else, the two maids had pinned her down and forced the frilly, pink dress on her.

"Yuck, pink!"

"Yes pink, now hurry up, we're running late"

They were getting ready for a ball-like party Elizabeth's Father was holding for no apparent reason at all.

Elizabeth took a much needed breath. Whenever they needed to get dressed up, it was always really hard to get Danielle into a dress; the maids even had to be trained to do it.

In her grandfather's ballroom, Danielle was sitting down smiling, only because her mother made her. But the smile was wiped clean off her face when her best friend, Tom, walked up to her. Danielle knew he would tease her and she would never hear the end of it.

"Nice dress" He managed to say between fits of laughter.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"Whao, touchy"

"Well, you would be too if you had a stupid dress on!"

"Well, that dress cost a lot of money, so treat it nice" Elizabeth whispered to her.

Danielle gave her the I-don't-care-look.

"Wanna get some punch?" Tom asked

"Yeah, ok"

She walked to the other side of the room to the punch bowl.

Suddenly, there was a huge gust of wind, making all the windows and doors fly open.

"Danielle!" Elizabeth yelled, running towards her, but before she could, Will had grabbed her arm.

"Let me go!" Elizabeth yelled at him over the howling wind.

"Elizabeth, stay here" Will told her.

She managed to break free of her husbands grip and ran to her daughter; something told her it wasn't just the wind.

Before Will could follow her, a dark figure appeared at the door. Will and the body guards drew their swords. The wind died down.

"Nice party" he said.

"Get out of here" Will told the dark figure

The dark figure came into the light; he had a scar on the right side of his face, baggy clothes, a black hat on top of his head and a tattoo on his left arm with a P on it. He was a Pirate.

"I will as soon as I get one thing"

"And what would that be?" Will asked

"Her" he pointed to a shocked-looking Elizabeth.

"You'll have to get through me and these guards first" Will told him.

"And me!" Danielle said, grabbing a nearby sword and racing from her mothers arms towards the pirate.

"Danielle!" Elizabeth yelled, running after her.

But it was too late, the pirate had drawn his knife and was holding Danielle, with the knife pointed at her throat. Elizabeth stopped dead.

"Let her go" Elizabeth breathed

"You come her and I will" he told her.

"Why?" Will asked

"Well, let's just say I need your wife to resurrect the pirates you killed eleven years ago"

"And why do you need her?" Will asked coldly

"Well, I don't really know, she was just the one I picked"

"Well, looks like you're going to go home disappointed" Will told him

"I won't, unless you want your daughter to die"

Elizabeth slowly moved towards the pirate.

"Elizabeth, no!" Will yelled

She ignored him. The pirate let Danielle go and before he could grab Elizabeth, she grabbed Danielle's hand and tried to get away, but he caught her before she could.

"Not so fast missy"

He put a knife to her throat. Will grabbed Danielle before she could do anything else.

"Now, try anything stupid and I'll cut her throat"

"You can't, you need her"

"True, but you're too late, we'll be going now"

He got a piece of rope out of his pockets, holding Elizabeth in the other hand with his knife, and tied her hands together. She now had tears slowly flowing down her face.

"Say goodbye to your wife, you're never going to see her alive again"

Will started to run towards her but she and the pirate had disappeared into thin air. He knew he would need someone adventurous to save her, Captain Jack Sparrow.


	2. the black pearl returns

**Chapter two: the black pearl returns**

It was the morning after Elizabeth had been taken and Will was preparing a ship to find Jack Sparrow.

"Can I come?" Danielle asked

"No" Will replied, not looking up from a map.

"Why not?" Danielle asked

"Yes, why not?" A male's voice said behind Danielle, she turned around to see who it was.

"UNCLE JACK!" She ran over and hugged her uncle (not her real one though)

"Hey, lil' lady" He said ruffling her hair.

"My name's Danielle and I am NOT a lady" She replied, taking his hand off her head.

"Could've fooled me" Jack said, looking at Will.

"What brings you to Port Royal? We were just about to go looking for you" Will told him.

"I have to warn Elizabeth" Jack said simply, looking around for her, "Um, where would she happen to be?"

"You're too late, the pirates took her last night"

"Oh, well I got here as fast as I could, man's gotta make a few stops for rum, 'asn't he?"

Will sighs "Well, because you're here, you might as well be of some use then?" Will pointed to the luggage on the ground.

"What?" Jack asked, looking confused.

"We need help packing" Danielle told him.

"Fine, but one thing, we are not taking your lil' ship, we're taking the Black pearl and, the rum"

"The Black Pearl? I've always wanted to go on that!" Danielle said excitedly

"The Black Pearl?" Will repeated "But I've nearly finished packing this ship"

"Well you're going to have to unpack the ship" Jack said, smiling, "AND DON'T FORGET THE RUM!" Jack said with Danielle miming the last part along with him behind his back.

"So, can I come?" Danielle asked again.

"Yeah, why not?" Jack said with a grin before Will could say anything.

"Cool, I've go pack my stuff" She said while Will gave a look that Jack could only understand.

"Remind me to kill you later" Will said as Danielle ran off to fetch her stuff.

"Will do" Jack replied with a grin.

"Well help me unpack then!" Will said

"How 'bout, no?"

"You said you would!"

"So I lied"

"You better help me. I need to save Elizabeth and probably your ass"

"Why does my ass need saving, 'eh?"

"Well, if the pirates are awakened then your ass will need saving along with the rest of the worlds"

"Well, actually, Elizabeth's won't need saving because she'll be...." He stopped when Will gave him that look, "Good point, I'll help you pack then"

"Where's the crew" Will asked with a frown, "Have they deserted you again?" he said with a smile

"No, they're parking the boat. Ship" He said correcting himself

"Where have you lot been?" Will asked

"Oh, you know, here and there"

"You've been stealing rum again, haven't you?"

"Is it really that obvious?"

"Yes"

"Well then, yes we have been but how the 'ell do ya 'spect a man, such as myself, to survive?"

"You survive on rum?" Will asked

"Yeah! Me and Elizabeth survived on rum that time we were marooned on that godforsaken island, until she blew the whole lot of it up, that is"

"You two survived on rum?" Will asked in disbelief

"Yeah" he said again.

Danielle came running towards them with a small bag with her possessions inside and a sword.

"Ready to go?" She asked "Mum's not going to find herself, you know"

"Yeah, we've just got to pack this stuff onto the other ship" Will told his daughter

"You can help" Jack said to Danielle.

"But-"

"Like you said, ya Mum isn't going to find herself" Jack said

"Fine" Was all she said before she grabbed some blankets and walked towards the Black Pearl.

"So, how much rum have we got?" Jack asked

"Ten bottles" Will replied

"TEN! God, you're lucky we've got some more on board! What planet are you from?" He said "Ten?" he said, manly to himself and shaking his head.

"Well my main priority is to rescue Elizabeth, not having as much rum as I can find"

"So, what have you got to eat then?" Jack asked, changing the subject.

"What? First you ask for rum and then food? I'm not running a restaurant"

"Well you should, you get lots of money from that" Jack said and continued "That's right; I'm helping, so you should be grateful. So, are we nearly finished?"

"Almost, you can take those to the ship and we'll be finished" Will said

"And ,Will"

"Yes?"

"DON'T FORGET THE RUM!"

"Fine, you take them and I'll take these" Will said taking the blankets from Jack's arms.

"Fine" He said picking up the rum.

Together they walked towards the Black Pearl and put the rest of the luggage on the ship.


End file.
